


Chopsticks and Eccentricity

by KelseyKarp



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Like once or twice maybe, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyKarp/pseuds/KelseyKarp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's quirky. You think it's bizarre. Oh well, you'll never know if you never do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chopsticks and Eccentricity

Dan was, well, peculiar to say the least. And, you did tell him frequently, whether through jokes or cynical eye rolling. Though, he'd combat that by saying that he's never met someone who was at the least, a little weird.

But you didn't mind at all.

You didn't care when he crawled into bed at nearly dawn after late-night grump sessions. It never really bothered you when you'd walk into the kitchen to find Dan tapping out a beat on the dishwasher and asking what rhymes with 'chlamydia.' You'd simply laugh and ask if there could be any other STDs that would be easier to make a rhyme with. 

When you went out for dinner, you'd both get a booth. After your first date, you quickly learned that Dan had a particularly bad habit of flopping down in the booth and criss-cross-applesaucing his legs underneath him. It's safe to say that you subconsciously picked up on this trait very quickly. 

Dan ate weird food. No, really. You've seen people eat weird combinations of foods like fries and milkshakes or potato chips and chocolate, but Dan took the cake. There were times when you were simply astounded by the growing cesspit that was his digestive tract. He'd practically inhale obscure combinations like cinnamon toast crunch and hot sauce, or, your personal favorite, sesame chicken and rainbow sprinkles. 

"Do you want whipped cream too?" You joked, stealing a sprinkle off his plate.

With a mouth half-full of food, he answered, "Wha-? It's good!" Danny pointed to his plate as if you hadn't have been able to see the copious mountain of rainbow sprinkles forming next to his rice. 

"I highly doubt that." 

"Try it."

"No."

"You'll never know if you never do."

You squinted your eyes at him. He stabbed a single chopstick into a piece of heavily "garnished" chicken. 

"C'mon, that's gross." 

He waggled his eyebrows at you.   
"Looks like the sprinkle train is pulling into the station! Choo-choo!" He directed the chopstick straight to your mouth. Your head reared back almost immediately.

Dan lowered his gaze, his body over-dramatically deflating. The chopstick was slowly pulled back to his plate for emphasis. Not this shit again.

"Really?" You asked, "The kicked puppy thing? Really?"

He looked back to you with glossy eyes and his lip quivering just enough for you to see. 

He held that gaze for a few moments, his misty eyes started batting even more. His lip purses out just a little bit more.

With a sigh, you reached across the table for the chopstick. 

"I hate you." You muttered, grimacing at the candy covered revulsion. 

And with that, you popped it in your mouth. 

The taste, surprisingly wasn't bad, not at all. In fact, you kinda even liked it. Dan's puppy-dog eyes melted away as he split his pile of sprinkles for you to share.

Well, everyone is, at least, a little weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Dude I'm running on a solid two and a half hours of sleep, so I'm probably going to come back at some point and edit this. So, yeah I want to apologize for posting a draft. Oh well.


End file.
